Possessed
by silnt.whisperer
Summary: After a hunt,one brother comes home different.But the other can't feel it.The only person to feel this is their 6 year old son.With a baby on the way,can the kid convince his father that something is strange about his other father? WINCEST,MPREG NO FLAMES
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: ** I don't own Supernatural or the characters in the show. I only own Alex.**

Chapter 1

"Daddy can you get my book from the top shelf please? I cannot reach it" Alex called softly coming into his parents' bedroom.

His Daddy looked up from his grandfather's journal. "Why don't you ask Papa sport?" he replied.

"Papa told me not to disturb him when he's working. Loudly" Alex muttered making sure his Daddy heard the 'loudly' part clear.

His Daddy sighed, "Alex, Papa did not mean to be rude kiddo. You know better than to disturb him while he's working".

"But I did not!" Alex wailed frustrated, "I only asked him to take a look at my drawing." He paused, "He used to love my drawing before", and he said softly, a little hurt at his Papa's recent lack of recent towards his drawing.

"Alex come here" his Daddy called and Alex more than willingly climbed up the bed and sat on his Daddy's side, leaning on his shoulder. His Daddy closed the journal, kept it aside and carded his fingers through Alex's hair.

"Your Papa still loves your drawing honey. Why do you think he doesn't like them anymore?" his Daddy asked him slowly.

Alex took a deep breath and closed his eyes, as he wrapped one arm around his Daddy's middle. "I don't know. He always seems mad at me", he confessed whispering.

It's been a couple of weeks since Alex had the feeling. Ever since his Papa came back from the hunt, which he had gone alone, something was different about him. Alex was no mind-reader but he was pretty smart for a six year old to know the difference between fine and weird. And that was exactly how his Papa has been behaving ever since the hunt – weird. It's not like his Papa to yell at him or talk to him in a raised voice and definitely not scolding him for disturbing his work. No! His Papa was so fond of his drawings; he was so fond of family. He loved Alex and his Daddy so much. But this new Papa of his was anything but. His Papa would act all strange in front of him most of the time, but surprisingly he would act like his old self when his Daddy's around. Alex just couldn't put his finger where exactly the problem laid.

He heard his Daddy sigh loudly and felt him press a soft, doting kiss on his crown.

"Alex, Papa needs to find as much information as he can, regarding a case, which is why he is working most of the time. Doesn't mean he is mad at you kiddo. You know how your Papa can be when he is engrossed in his work" he reasoned, "If you need help with getting your book, you should go ask him, I'm sure he wouldn't mind kiddo".

Alex huffed, "He scolded me and told me not to disturb him with stupid things".

"He did not mean to scold you Alex. And that was yesterday. He wouldn't scold you anymore honey. He said sorry to you, right?" his Daddy said in his soft voice.

Alex pursed his lips, "Yeah he did. But….." he sighed "I don't wanna ask him again. I am scared of him. You please get the book for me Daddy, please?" he turned on the puppy-eyes.

His Daddy closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. Alex hated worrying his Daddy but he really was scared of his Papa.

"Alex you really should not be scared of your father. He is your Papa. He's here to protect you, he won't hurt you kiddo" he reasoned, then winced slightly as he shifted a little, "Daddy isn't feeling very well kiddo. Please? Ask your Papa?" he said sadly.

And Alex couldn't say no more. He did not want to cause his Daddy further discomfort than he already was in.

Sighing, he said a soft "okay" and slid down from the bed. He was almost at the door when his Daddy called him.

"Baby wait" he stopped and turned to find his Daddy moving towards the edge of the bed slowly and then struggling to stand up even more slowly. Alex went back and helped him stand properly. Once standing, his Daddy moaned a little rubbing at his back, and Alex felt guilt eating away his insides.

"Sorry Daddy" he mumbled hugging his father around the waist.

"Shush Alex it's alright. Not your fault baby" his Daddy rubbed soothing circles on his little back.

"Are you upset at Daddy kiddo?" he asked cupping his face in his hands.

Alex instantly shook his head 'no' and once again buried his face in his Daddy's side.

His Daddy stood there for a while, comforting him, before pulling back.

"Let's go get your book then yeah?" he smiled.

Alex grinned back and nodded excitedly as he took his Daddy by his hand and lead the way.

-x-

Shall I continue? Reviews will make my day and also make me to update quick, should y'all want me to go on with the story. So, please send your thoughts my way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to those who have taken the time to review the story and also to those who have put it in their alerts and read it. It would mean a world to me if y'all could write simple words of encouragement and send them my way. I hope I'm not asking too much, am I? Anyway…enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer – I own nothing, other than Alex and Adam.**

Chapter 2

Title: Possessed  
>Author: silnt_whisperer<br>Category: SPN  
>Genre: Slash<br>Pairing(s): Dean/Sam  
>Rating: T<br>Length:1,907  
>Warning(s): mpreg<br>Summary: After a hunt, one brother comes home different. But the other can't feel it. The only person to feel this is their 6 year old son. With a baby on the way, can the kid convince his father that something is strange about his other father?

**STORY:-**

Alex ran up the flight of stairs which led him to the library, as quickly as his little legs would let him. He was so eager to read the new book that he completely forgot about his father in his excitement.

"Common Daddy, quick!" he urged bounding up the steps.

He heard his Daddy smile and answer, "Slow down Kid. Daddy isn't 6 like you."

Giggling Alex reached the top and turned back. But his smile died on his lips when he saw his father struggling up the steps and panting in exhaustion. Worry marred the otherwise happy face of the little boy as he mentally kicked himself giving in to his own enjoyment and momentarily forgetting about his father.

When his Daddy stopped to catch his breath and leaned on the banister, Alex climbed down the few steps and held his hand.

"Are you okay Daddy?" the child asked worriedly. He could feel that his Daddy was tired from just climbing up the few steps. But he smiled nonetheless at Alex's question.

"Yes Alex. Daddy is okay. A little tired, but okay", he patted his kid's hair dotingly.

"Sorry for running before you" Alex mumbled looking down.

"Kiddo, don't apologize. You didn't do anything wrong."

Nodding Alex held his Daddy's hand, as they slowly trudged up the remaining steps to reach the library room.

He saw his Daddy rubbing at his back, and asked, "You want to sit Daddy?"

"Nah, let's get your book first" Daddy smiled again, tiredly and went to the section where they had books for children.

"Which one you need?" Daddy asked him.

"The Hobbit" Alex pointed at the upper shelves where his tiny hands couldn't reach even after standing on the stool, hence the need to call his Daddy.

Alex knew that he could have very well gone to his Papa, but he was telling the truth to his Daddy, when he had said that Papa scared him. He didn't want to disturb his Daddy, not when he was not feeling well. His Daddy doesn't feel very well these days and Alex knew why. His Papa had explained earlier that Daddy would not be feeling well and that he would need help to do even small things. Alex had promised right then that he would do everything to help Daddy and he had kept on his promise well. Daddy called him 'my little helper' and Alex loved it. He was over the moon when his parents had told him that he would be becoming a big brother in few months. He loved his little brother from that moment itself and had taken to kiss his Daddy's belly good morning and good night to greet his little sibling inside.

He loved his little brother, he did, but sometimes he wished Daddy was not so tired all the time. He missed playing catch with him or getting piggy back rides from him. Now, Daddy can't stand much longer, let alone play catch with him and Papa had warned him that Daddy won't be able to pick him up or carry him until his little brother came. But still a month ago, Daddy used to play with him, watch TV or read to him. But lately, he had been feeling so unwell, that Alex missed their play times. Daddy said that it's because his little brother was so close to come. He hoped his brother would hurry up and come already, so that he could meet him and also Daddy would start feeling better.

"What are you thinking so hard, honey?" Daddy pulled him out of his thoughts.

Alex looked up and shook his head smiling shyly. Taking the book from his father's hand, he said, "Let's go Daddy", but then thought otherwise, "Or we can stay here too if you are not feeling well."

His Daddy gave him a fond proud smile and tweaked his nose. "Where did you learn to be so adorable huh, Lex?"

Alex blushed and wrapped his arms around his father's belly, placing a kiss on the very swollen area. "Just want you to be okay Daddy. Papa said you need to rest as much", he muffled.

He felt his father's arms around his little frame and soft kisses being pressed on his crown.

"Daddy is okay, Lex. You shouldn't be worrying so much. And I did rest the whole day today, so what say, we go to your room and read the new story?"

"Will you read to me Daddy?" Alex asked with big hopeful eyes.

"Of course, I will baby boy", Daddy promised him.

"And Papa? Will he read to me too?" despite the fears, Alex loved his Papa no less and he missed the times he used to spend with him.

"I'm sure he would love to, bub" Daddy reassured him, "Now, come" saying Daddy turned with him go to.

Alex was at the door, when he heard a little gasp. Turning, he saw that Daddy was hunched over, gripping the recliner in one hand, while he held his pregnant belly with the other and he clearly looked like he was in pain.

"Daddy?" Alex cried out, scared that something was wrong, as he ran to his father.

This was a bad idea, a really bad idea. He should have listened to his Daddy and asked his Papa to get the book. Daddy wasn't well and he still dragged his father up the stairs to get the book for him. It was his own fault and now something was wrong with Daddy.

He felt his own tears filling his eyes, as he put his pudgy little hands on his father's belly and rubbed it, trying to soothe the pain there. But that probably wasn't helping much, as his father still looked in a lot of pain. And then his brain supplied something…PAPA! Papa can make the pain go away, Papa always does.

"I go call Papa, Daddy?" Alex asked timidly, still rubbing the soft warm belly under the fabric.

His father didn't answer, only continued to breathe heavily.

"Daddy? Are you okay?" Alex asked again, this time on the verge of crying. He hated to see his father in pain.

His father must have heard the tremble of his voice, because he looked up and slowly shook his head.

"I – I'm, o-okayehh, bub. I'm alr-right now" he managed to say, as he stood up slowly, still leaning on the recliner and rubbing a hand over his belly, constantly.

"You hurt?" Alex asked, mimicking his father's actions and rubbing his little palm over his Daddy's swollen belly.

"A little", Daddy confessed, still breathing hard. "Guess staying here isn't a bad idea", he smiled tiredly.

"If you hurt, I go call Papa" Alex offered again.

But his father ruffled his hair, "Thank you, hon, but you don't need to okay. I'll sit here and get some rest for a while".

Nodding, Alex stepped back as his father settled down on the recliner, at a snail's pace. He leaned back and closed his eyes to catch his breath. Deciding to give his father a little privacy, Alex scanned the room to look for something that could help his Daddy. His eyes fell on the couch at the other side of the library and another recliner beside it. Walking up to it, he took the softest couch pillow and went back to his father.

"Daddy" , he called his father and placed the pillow on his lap. He didn't know why Daddy would need a pillow, but he had seen his Papa placing a pillow on Daddy's back and so he thought he would do that too. That's the least he could do for his father, after making him climb the stairs in this condition.

His Daddy looked down at the pillow and then looked back at him with tears in his eyes.

"Why cry Daddy? Still hurt?" Alex asked worriedly.

"Oh bub" and with that Daddy pulled him in a big hug that only Daddy and Papa gave him. "I don't hurt bub, they are happy tears" Daddy said and Alex could hear the smile in his voice.

Pulling back, Daddy kissed his forehead, "Who told you this?"

Alex shrugged, "No one. Papa gets you pillow, so I thought of getting you too".

Daddy smiled gratefully, as he stuffed the pillow behind his lower back and leaned on to it.

"Thank you so much, for the pillow Lex. Come sit here" Saying Daddy patted his lap.

Grinning happily, Alex settled himself on his father's lap and put his head on his belly, which was in the way.

"Want me to read you the story?" Daddy asked, carding his fingers through Alex's hair.

"Please?" Alex pleaded, with hope.

"Okay, gimme the book, will ya bub?"

Handing the book to Daddy, Alex leaned over to press several kisses on the belly.

"Daddy's gonna read us a new story, so you be shush and listen okay? I love you", Alex relayed to his unborn brother and got a kick in response.

"He just said 'I love you too' bub", Daddy smiled.

Alex looked up at his father, "When will Adam come, Daddy?" he asked impatiently.

"Very soon bub. Looks like he'll be coming very soon" his father replied, rubbing his belly and started with the first chapter of the story.

Not even ten minutes into the story, his child was fast asleep leaning over his belly. Quietly closing the book, he kept it aside, without waking up the kid. He ran his fingers through the thick brown mop of his baby, wondering just how matured and different he was than the normal six year olds. Kids of his age didn't understand half the things and here was his son, trying to help his pregnant father in every possible way. But then again, he was a Winchester and that too, born of a psychic. From the moment Alex had delivered his first kick from inside his womb, he knew his baby was special. He had felt it then and he could feel it now. Alex was still a kid, but unknown to him, he had certain powers that he inherited from his birth father.

As if feeling left out, his unborn son gave a solid kick to his ribs.

"What did I say about kicking Daddy there, Adam?", he told his baby and was greeted by a less hard one, this time on his side.

"Yeah that's my good boy. And you are special too Kiddo. Very very special. Now don't you wake up your big brother" he dotingly told his youngest and waited.

Not receiving any kicks, Sam Winchester smiled and leaned back on the recliner.

"I love you Adam" he murmured softly, as he stroked his belly.

A soft kick against his hand was the answer he got.

**Tbc…**

**-X-**

**So….now we know who the 'Daddy' is and who's the 'Papa'. Dean will make an appearance in the next chapter. Once again please tell me what you think about this chapter. Reviews are like Jared Padalecki's smile to me, so please do send them my way. **


End file.
